


Shuffle Song Prompts 21

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [21]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Big Bang (Band), GOT7, INFINITE (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Pirates, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Runaway, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vigilantes, M/M, Modern Piracy, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: bodyguard au,politics au,Military au,Corporate au
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Choi Jongho/ATEEZ Ensemble, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, GOT7 Ensemble/GOT7 Ensemble, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Infinite Ensemble/Infinite Ensemble, Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya, Kim Namjoon | RM/Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Sunggyu/Lee Sungjong, Kim Yugyeom/GOT7 Ensemble, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Song Minho | Mino, Lee Sungjong/Nam Woohyun, Lee Taemin/SHINee Ensemble, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 2





	Shuffle Song Prompts 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bodyguard au,politics au,Military au,Corporate au

**12:24 PM**

"So you weren't able to convince my father otherwise?"

Seungri's secretary shook her head with a frown."No,I'm afraid not sir."She said."I did everything that I could but he just wouldn't listen to me,I apologize."She bowed apologeticly.


End file.
